Dating a Tennis Player
by RilakkumaXLove
Summary: "Dating Mizuki Hajime is like...well...you just don't date Mizuki Hajime." Read each definition poem about how it's like to date your favorite tennis players from their respective schools! "Dating Yukimura Seiichi is like always feeling ugly because you'll never be prettier then him."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This idea came to me when I was going through my Creative Writing stuff. It's a definition poem about one's thoughts while dating some tennis players. Hope you all enjoy it!

Dating a Tennis Player

**Chapter 1:** Dating Yukimura Seiichi is like…

…becoming a daughter of the Rikkaidai team. And by daughter, you mean having a 'chaperone' at all times because the Rikkaidai boys will never fully trust you with their frail captain.

…never getting to sleep in, even on the weekends. If the team is to have morning practice because of Yukimura's orders, then _you_ are to have morning practice as well. Even though you don't actually play tennis (yet).

…being forced to play tennis. Everyone in the school, no, everyone in Japan knows that Yukimura Seiichi is the 'Child of God' so therefore, you need to be able to play tennis too to be his girlfriend. Well, at least that's what everyone on the team thinks. So your first month playing tennis will undoubtedly be being tossed around the courts like a rag doll, being forced to accompany the regulars as they try out new moves. Needless to say, you will be sore and bruised.

…knitting. Everything you do will involve yarn and knitting classes because Yagyuu Hiroshi thought it would be appropriate and 'very lady-like' to sign you up for some. On the positive side, you now make excellent scarves and hats that you present to Yukimura every time you visit him in the hospital. On the down side, your Sundays are now spent with aging old ladies who can't relate with you whenever you complain about the over-protective tennis team.

…being labeled as the 'Child of God's' girl. People start looking at you differently and respecting you more. Random people will come up to you while you're shopping and start talking to you about the awesomeness known as Yukimura Seiichi. You once met a tall boy from Seigaku with glasses who merely nodded once towards you and walked away. Your boyfriend only giggled when you told him about the 'weird, stone-faced four-eyes from their rival school.'

…bringing an umbrella wherever you go. Just because you're dating his captain doesn't mean that you're spared from all of Niou Masaharu's pranks. Unfortunately, you learnt that the hard way when a hose magically turned on over your head, drenching you completely. You now know never to trust the trickster of the team but you also harbor some respect for that man. It takes a lot of guts to pull a prank on _Yukimura's_ girlfriend.

…being trapped in a little bottle. Sometimes you just want to escape and go do your own thing, but then you see Yukimura's beautiful smile and you suddenly don't mind it anymore.

…taking classes at the hospital. The tennis team will never ever feel safe again unless one of them is trained by the hospital to take care of their precious captain. So, even though you're not actually a member of the boy's tennis team, you've somehow become nominated to receive the expensive training. You don't really mind it because the fact that you've been chosen to look after Yukimura shows that they're starting to trust you and they expect you to be around their captain for a very long time.

…becoming the valedictorian. Yanagi Renji and Sanada Genichirou come over your house every other night in order to tutor you in subjects you're having trouble in. You can only guess it's because they don't want to be the one tutoring Yukimura when he comes back to school.

…fighting off fangirls _and _fanboys. They all somehow found out about your relationship with Yukimura Seiichi and are all out to get you. Jackal deemed it dangerous enough to give you some pepper spray and a stun gun. Wherever you go, it's always in your bag. _Always._

…wanting to become a doctor. All of the tutoring Sanada and Yanagi give you as well as the time spent with the old ladies at the knitting classes has made you interested in the sciences and medicine. You suddenly have a new ambition to become a doctor and help others around you. Yukimura only gave an angelic smile when you told him of your new big dream. You later found a note in your pocket with the words 'I wish you the best of luck sweetheart' written in your boyfriend's elegant writing. That note is still framed on your wall to this day.

…always feeling ugly. No matter how great you put on your makeup, no matter how amazing your hair was when you woke up, no matter how refreshed and pretty you feel, you know that you'll never be prettier then Yukimura Seiichi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Hope you all enjoy it!

Dating a Tennis Player

**Chapter 2:** Dating Echizen Ryoma is like…

…never getting to wear heels. You're a bit too tall and he's a bit too short. Although you think it's absolutely hilarious, _he_ actually cares about the fact that some people ask if you're siblings before asking if you guys are actually a couple.

…sneakily giving him calcium tablets. Ever since you saw your boyfriend pass out from the horrendous Iwashimizu, you've decided to never go against Inui Sadaharu's orders.

…receiving yelling lessons from Osakada Tomoka. If _you _are to be the prince's boyfriend then _you _must be the loudest one cheering at the games. You get some hateful glares during tournaments, but it's all okay because Ryoma knows exactly where to find you.

…having a part time job. You've realized that Ryoma has a pre and post tournament ritual of drinking at least three cans of Ponta. Being the great girlfriend that you are, you bring a cooler and buy them all ahead of time so that he can drink them whenever he wants. The up side of this is that you get to see him blush a bit when Momoshiro Takeshi and Kikumaru Eiji begin pestering him about how he found such a considerate girlfriend. The down side is that he doesn't realize that each can is roughly $1.50 and you buy about six for each game. It's slowly but surely eating a hole through your wallet.

…carrying a small wooden bat with you at all times. Dating the prince of tennis means that many people come up to you to challenge your 'oh so amazing' boyfriend. You once had two guys come up to you while you were out buying dinner. One of them kindly requested a match with Echizen but he kept twirling his hair and smiling coyly. You thought he was gay. The other guy looked like a duck and kept saying 'dane.' Echizen Ryoma only pulled his cap down and walked away when you told him about those two people and about how you were so close to pulling out the bat and hitting them both in the face. Better to be safe than sorry.

…being motivated to play tennis. In the beginning of the relationship, you had no real interest in tennis and had no idea that you were dating the very best. So, you decided it was a brilliant idea to go to his house and ask him to teach you how to play. He told you the phrase 'mada mada dane' 73 times that day.

…being hit on as well as being stalked by tennis players from other schools. This arrogant jerk named Atobe Keigo came up to you one day and offered you money to leave your boyfriend and become his girl, while Ryoma was standing right next to you. You punched him in the face before Echizen even took a step.

…being hit on by tennis players from _your own school. _Namely Horio. You yell at him, you slap him, and you even scream "RAPE" but that boy just doesn't get the fact that you're not interested in him. However, after one, normal day he stopped bothering you. You became suspicious and greeted him in the morning to see what was up. He just stared at you with wide eyes and began mumbling the words "no more….twist serve…Ponta" before running away. You never really figured out what happened to make him so scared of you.

…gaining some weight. For some strange reason, your boyfriend as well as all of his friends on the tennis team have high metabolism rates so no matter how many cheeseburgers and milkshakes they order, they just don't get fat. (It might also have to do with the fact that they have practice every day…) You, on the other hand, have been getting a little chubby lately. Fuji Syuusuke commented on it once and from that day on you've been going to the gym, every single day.

…never knowing what to get the prince for a present. His father was a world-renowned tennis player, so they're rich. Super-duper rich. He only seems to care about tennis, his cat, and Ponta. In his mind, you rank fourth on that list. After much thinking, you finally decide to get him some tennis shoes. In reality, they were a size too big and don't match the Seigaku uniform, but he wears them proudly anyway. He really is your prince.

…fighting off hordes of girls. Unfortunately, your boyfriend has a fan club in _and _out of your school and no matter how many disguises you give him when you go on dates, they somehow always find Ryoma. You've now resorted to calling up Kaidou Kaoru and paying him to stand in a 15 meter radius during your dates, so that the girls won't get too close. 

…being harassed by his pervert father. Even though you love skirts and anything frilly, Ryoma's father has hidden cameras around their house and you _really _can't risk him taking pictures of your unsexy white underwear. You would rather die than have Ryoma see those shots and smirk before saying "mada mada dane."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Sorry about the late update but I had college stuff and yeah…

Dating a Tennis Player

**Chapter 3: **Dating Oshitari Yuushi is like…

…always questioning his actions. He's a very mysterious guy and you're sort of average. Except for your legs. Your legs, and I quote, "are the finest things I have ever seen, please let me stare at them for the rest of my life," which was how Oshitari asked you out.

…getting every little thing you could possibly want. You're not a bitch or anything but you do want the cliché flowers, cute dates, picnics and such and your boyfriend magically knows exactly when you want them. Needless to say, you get a lot of hateful glares after the third week of having your boyfriend get down on one knee and present you with your favorite white roses.

…wanting to hit him with something hard. Like a bat. Oshitari Yuushi was deprived of contact with the opposite sex from a young age and has a tendency to just stare at every single girl that walks by. Unfortunately for you, your jealousy tends to multiply easily and you _really _want to make sure that no other girl gets in a 50 meter radius of him.

…shaving and dieting. You are pretty much certain that the moment you gain a few extra pounds, he's going to dump you. His leg fetish is very real and when he loses interest in your legs, he's going to move on. So in order to prevent your super-hot boyfriend from leaving you, you've decided to go on a strict diet (salad and water whenever possible) and you shave from your toes all the way up to your crotch. Better to be safe than sorry.

…competing with Atobe Keigo. Oshitari likes intelligent girls who can make him laugh. You're funny enough but unfortunately, you always lose to Atobe during exams. You've pretty much figured out that the way to keep him forever, aside from having fantastic legs of course, is to beat and shame the pompous tennis captain.

…learning gymnastics. He's sexy, seductive, and in the beginning of the relationship you feared that he would take things too fast. So, you took up gymnastics in order to work out your legs and become flexible. Sadly enough, those expensive classes were a waste once you found out from his friend Mukahi that your boyfriend had no interest in touching you until you told him yourself that you were ready. Curse the Gods that your boyfriend is a gentleman.

…waking up at 5 AM when he has matches. He eats the finest cuisine made by Atobe's personal chefs. You are the stereotypical girl who wants her boyfriend to like what she makes. You spend five hours a week at cooking classes and you try to go above and beyond whenever he plays a tennis match. The other day, his lunchbox was filled to the brim with an exotic fruit salad, a smoked salmon and mayonnaise sandwich, some macaroons, and earl grey tea. Beat that, Atobe.

…becoming really close friends with Akutagawa Jirou. Fortunately for you, you are a part of the 'going home club' and you're able to watch the tennis practices. Unfortunately for you, you think that tennis is such an awfully boring sport. You tried researching it, reading about it, you've even tried playing the sport but it just doesn't click for you. During those practices, you stick to sleeping in the shade waiting for your boyfriend to finish. It was a surprise to you the first time the blonde, curly-haired Jirou crawled over and just fell asleep in the space next to yours. You guys have been friends ever since.

…reading. He loves novels. He may aspire to become a novelist someday and you read some of the stuff he writes on his free time. They're erotic enough to make you blush.

…meeting the Shitenhouji team. Yuushi and you went down to Osaka for a weekend trip once and you met Oshitari Kenya there as well. Along with Kenya you met all of the Shitenhouji boys, and was surprised at how cute Tooyama Kintarou was. The first-year stuck to you like glue and it may have been the only time you've ever seen your boyfriend jealous.

…having to buy fashion magazines. Yuushi is the only person that you know who wears glasses (unfashionable ones to be exact) to be stylish. Honestly, who does that? In order to prove to your boyfriend that he's actually not fashionable, you read at least five magazines a day. There's bound to be an article somewhere that has "Glasses When You Don't Really Need Them? Sounds like a Wannabe Hipster" as its title.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Summer is almost over…

Dating a Tennis Player

**Chapter 4: **Dating Fuji Syuusuke is like…

…wanting to become a pianist. He loves beautiful hands and in your eyes, the people with the prettiest hands are either pianists or pilots. So, you've started piano lessons even though you have no real place to practice. You only hope Syuusuke notices the change in your hands soon.

…crying. Fuji loves anything spicy while you tend to keep away from any foods that set your mouth on fire. Unfortunately for you, you are seldom able to resist your boyfriend when he tries his best to make you lunch. The sandwiches doused in hot sauce and wasabi literally have steam coming out of your ears and you can only give your boyfriend a watery smile.

…eating cakes. The 'geniuses' from all the big name middle schools gather once every other week to chat and hang out and do other manly stuff. You've befriended Marui Bunta (seeing as how you're the only girl at these meetings) and he's decided to give you five cake vouchers whenever you two meet. It's a weird friendship but it's not unwelcome.

…gaming. Your boyfriend is the god of Dance Dance Revolution. Enough said.

…being bilingual (sort of). Your boyfriend isn't an ice cube by any means, that title belongs to Tezuka Kunimitsu who can literally freeze a room with his frigidness, but he does stick to mysterious smiles and responding to your questions with a question of his own. 'What are you doing?' is answered with 'What are _you _doing?' or 'Saa?' Seriously, in your book, being able to understand Fuji half the time is a miracle in itself.

…having a weird relationship with Fuji Yuuta. Your boyfriend's brother doesn't know what to make of you. You're a rather pretty, normal middle school girl, but on the other hand, you did manage to tame _the _genius of Seigaku who has never had any real interest in girls before. Yuuta sticks to giving you stiff greetings and skirting around you whenever possible; in his eyes it's the safest way to handle the situation.

…wanting to better yourself. It doesn't help that your beau is the proud genius of the Seigaku tennis team as well as a super smart Honors student. You feel that maybe you should start trying to study more, dress up more and just try more in general. He motivates you (and you motivate him to protect you more, he notices the looks you get from other boys even if you're oblivious to them).

…botany. Fuji has an impressive collection of cacti on his windowsill and you can't help but wonder if he'd start liking you even more if you started your very own collection. Currently, you only have one small cactus that may be in danger of dying, but it's all right because that gives you an excuse to invite Syuusuke over to your place.

…music. Fuji has the weirdest taste in music. He listens to music ranging from anime songs to heavy metal. You didn't even know Mongolian techno dubstep with a twist of Dutch rap existed until he explained its history to you.

…learning how to put on makeup. Whenever you go to Syuusuke's tennis matches, you can't help but notice how _pretty _some of the boys are. Honestly this one captain from one of the rival schools (Rikkaidai? Hyotei?) is possibly the most good looking person you've ever met. However, your boyfriend is also very high up on the pretty meter. You're competitive and hate to lose, so you've decided to get up an hour earlier on the days of his matches to put on makeup, do your hair, nails, etc. You can't help but giggle when your boyfriend misses an easy shot because he was 'awed by your presence' as one of the pretty-boy captains put it.

…jogging. For some very strange reason, Inui Sadaharu seems to have made the conclusion that if your boyfriend is immune to his strange concoctions then _you_ must be immune as well. Every time you even catch a glimpse of the tall man, you run. It's an instinct now.

…secretive. The girls at Seigaku always crowd around you to tell you the same thing every single time. "Oh my gosh, like giiiiirl, you are _so _lucky to be able to look longingly into Fuji-sama's eyes every day!" You only laugh a bit and shrug them off. You'll never reveal the fact that you only see his eyes about twice a week; once during his weekly tennis match and whenever you manage to surprise him by kissing him on the cheek.

…having friends in high places. You sometimes wonder if Syuusuke is a celebrity, seeing as how a lot of people somehow know your name and know that you go out with him. What you don't know is Fuji has a blog that's secretly frequented by most of the middle school tennis players, and he posts your pictures on it whenever he can. Kikumaru Eiji seems to think that it's your beau's way of bragging his relationship status to his rivals.

…always being prepared. When it starts to drizzle during one of your dates and Fuji's hair begins to frizz up and curl, you're by his side with a mirror in one hand and a hair straightener in the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Dating a Tennis Player

**Chapter 5: **Dating Atobe Keigo is like…

…feeling extremely poor. You can't help the fact that your boyfriend's wealthy. Really you can't. But sometimes –just sometimes –you can't help but want to cry from the unfairness of it all. You can barely afford the tuition for school while he offers to pay it as well as your two brothers' school fees as well. You _really_ can't help being a bit envious.

…mysteriously having bouquets of red roses appear in your living room. You really don't know how he does it but you know Atobe is the one leaving those flowers. They smell just like his lilac body wash with a hint of his daisy cologne.

…filled with love. Although for the most part, your boyfriend tends to be a pompous jerk, he's actually really sweet when he wants to be. The roses that magically appear in your house do creep you out a bit but when he kidnaps you for an impromptu picnic by the lake, you really can't help but fall for him a little more each time. It helps that he doesn't refer himself as ore-sama when it's just the two of you.

…hating the Hyoutei tennis team. You like them all, truly you really do. However when you're out on a date and you catch Mukahi Gakuto and Oshitari Yuushi huddled behind a bush with a camera and mic in their hands, you don't know what to think. (Later on you realized that the tennis team have an increasing stock of blackmail on their captain in the back of the clubroom. You can only guess that the tennis players plan to sell the videos to Atobe's rivals when they're short on cash).

…horseback riding. You had never even touched a horse until your beau just kidnapped you in his helicopter and took you to the far countryside where 'ore-sama breeds his finest horses on ore-sama's valuable land.'

…being made fun of. Sure you have two part-time jobs in order to help your mom in any way you can. And sure you're well aware of 'ore-sama's expanding wealth and ore-sama would never not donate to the needy,' however you are much too prideful to ever accept even a penny from him. That, however, doesn't spare you from all of his 'allow ore-sama to help the poor' speeches that he gives you on a daily basis.

…trying harder in school. As well as being a narcissistic rich kid, Keigo is actually really smart. He ranks number one in most subjects, except for history. That's _your _domain. You actually study a good week or two ahead so that he will never ever have a chance in beating you in the only subject you're better than him at.

…learning the tango. You really don't even know how you got roped into those classes, but your kind and charming boyfriend deemed you to be an awful dancer, adding waltz and foxtrot classes to your busy schedule. Isn't he just great?

…helping your boyfriend choose a wig. Sure most of the middle schoolers around think that Atobe regrew his hair right after the Echizen kid shaved it off. What nobody knows is that you received an urgent call after that match ended and you were sent to the best wig store in the country to find one acceptable for your boyfriend. His hair game was so not on point.

…getting 'how to be a lady 101' classes. Now this class was not set up by your boyfriend. You just couldn't help but feel unsophisticated around the very well-educated Atobe. The lessons feel very wasted on you but what you don't notice is the little pleased glances Keigo sends you when you use proper table manners.

…questioning your life decisions. After informing your boyfriend that his hair game was not on point, he retorted by mentioning how your clothes were from the past century of peasants. You _really_ wanted to transfer to Seigaku at that point.

…contributing to the blackmail against your boyfriend. After causally threatening to tell Atobe about the blackmail against him, Oshitari Yuushi thought it was wise to include you in the plot. It was actually started by Shishido Ryou after he recorded your boyfriend checking himself out in the mirror for a whole hour. After giggling at the idea, you quickly realized that you've seen him do that on numerous occasions. The team gladly opened their arms for you once they realized how much potential blackmail Atobe's girlfriend could probably get.

…meeting Echizen Ryoma. After begging Keigo to introduce you to the boy who beat your boyfriend until he was unconscious, you've officially (secretly) called dibs on the green-haired boy. Of course you're never going to date him, but you _have _to become best friends with the boy who can call your boyfriend a monkey king and get away with it.

…feeling really awkward. Atobe Keigo owns many limos and would never walk to any location on foot. So on most of these limo rides to whatever date location the two of you are going to, he always does a funny ritual. He extends his legs, flips his hair and gives you a really intense look as if waiting for you to do something. You always just laugh at his attempts to seduce you because you really can't get rid of the image of him snapping his fingers over his head and saying 'ore-sama no bigi ni yoina.'

…becoming the second Kabaji. Personally you had always considered yourself to be a sweet and caring girlfriend but when one of your classmates points out the fact that you're like Kabaji in the way you care for Atobe, you avoided your boyfriend for the rest of the week. You'll never cross that line.


End file.
